1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a narrow border backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have the advantages of high resolution, compactness, light weight, a low required drive voltage, low power consumption, and the ability to be used in a wide range of applications. As a result, LCDs have been widely applied to portable TVs, mobile phones, video recorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, and other consumer electronics. Indeed, LCDs have become the most widely used display configuration.
The conventional LCD includes the main components of a frame, an LCD panel, a printed circuit board, and a backlight module. The LCD panel is electrically connected to the printed circuit board by a flexible printed circuit board. The current trend is to make the LCD compact. One consequence of this has been that the frame of the LCD is becoming thinner and thinner.
The backlight module of an LCD generally includes a holder, light sources, and at least one optical film. These components are usually manufactured separately, then assembled together to form the backlight module. Therefore, not only is assembly time increased, but the yield rate is decreased due to inaccurate positioning occurring during assembly.